fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Disney Network
The Disney Network (originally the Walt Disney Network from its 1988 launch until 1989), simply known as Disney Network, and abbreviated as TDN, is an American commercial broadcast television network. Created in 1988 by the Walt Disney Company in conjunction with its cable channel The Disney Channel, the Disney Network is owned by the Walt Disney Company, and is a member of the Disney Broadcasting Alliance. History The Disney Network traces its roots to premium cable network The Disney Channel, which began on-air operations on April 18, 1983. By 1985, the channel had the highest viewership of any cable channel, and it lead Disney to creating a commercial broadcast television network that would air alongside the Disney Channel. Michael Eisner, the company's president, wanted a commercial television network that would be free to air for non-cable users. Then, in May 1988, the Walt Disney Company announced a new broadcast television network which would compete with CBS, NBC, ABC, and FOX. The network was launched on September 9, 1988, under the name of "The Walt Disney Network." The first independent television station which became a Walt Disney Network affiliate was New York station WPIX, which became a network owned-and-operated station after switching from indie broadcasting. On September 1, 1989, the network changed its name to "The Disney Network." The first prime-time animated series, Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, which debuted on the same day as the name change, was one of Disney's first animated series to air at night. The Disney Network also branded its Friday night schedule lineup as Crazy Cartoon Nights. List of programs broadcast Read more: List of programs broadcast by the Disney Network List of affiliates List of Disney Network affiliates Slogan history *1988-1989 - Prepare for the Walt Disney Network *1989-1991 - An Uplifting New Experience for Disney Network *1991-1992 - Disney Network. The Place We Are. *1992-1993 - Tune In to the Best of Disney Network *1993-1995 - Catch the Stars on Disney Network *1995-1997 - Meet the New Face of Disney Network. *1997-1998 - The Disney Network. The Return of the Mouse. *1998-2000 - This Place is Disney Network. Welcome Home. *2000-2001 - Why See the Disney Network, If You Can See the Mouse? Lyrics Read more: The Disney Network/Campaign lyrics Logo history WaltDisneynetwork88logo.png|Network logo used from 1988 to 1989, when at that time, it was known as the Walt Disney Network. Disneynetwork91logo.png|Network logo used from 1991 to 1995. Disneynetworkbug93inaction.png|Screen bug used over programs from 1993 to 1995. Sometimes, a local station's number would show up. Disneynetwork95logo.png|Network logo used from 1995 to 2001. Disneynetwork01logo.png|Network logo used from 2001 to 2005. TDN2005logo.png|Network logo used from 2005 to 2010, when it was branded as "TDN." TDNscreenbug05inaction.png|Screen bug used over programs from 2005 to 2010. Sometimes, a local station's number would appear next to the screen bug. Affiliate IDs (1988-1989) Read more: The Disney Network/Affiliate IDs (1988-1989) Affiliate logos (1991-1995) Read more: The Disney Network/Affiliate logos (1991-1995) Affiliate IDs (1995-2001) Read more: The Disney Network/Affiliate IDs (1995-2001) Category:Fictional television networks Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:The Disney Network Category:Disney Broadcasting Alliance